Dentro de tu mente
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Se dice que los gemelos pueden entenderse sin la necesidad de palabras. Con un gesto, una señal o un movimiento ligero… pero esa no parece ser la condición de los gemelos de en medio. Choromatsu e Ichimatsu no saben nada el uno del otro, pero ¿Qué verdades ocultas esconden dentro de sus pensamientos?


Contenido: One-shot, romance, humor, yaoi, incesto, AU (Universo alterno): no son sextillizos pero son hermanos.

Pareja: Nenchuumatsu (ChoroIchi – Choromatsu x Ichimatsu); mención de Choukeimatsu (OsoKara – Osomatsu x Karamatsu)

Disclaimer

Hikari: Tardé más de lo que quería para publicar este fanfic pero bueno, finalmente aquí está el Nenchuu que tantas ganas tenía de escribir desde el capítulo 3 de la segunda temporada. Como saben, ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen ya que la obra original fue gracias a Akatsuka Fujio. Este fanfic es solamente resultado de ocio y no tiene fines de lucro. ¡Disfrútenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Hoy hace un buen clima… ¿n-no crees?- preguntaba mientras desviaba su vista al cielo, aunque se notaba claramente su incomodidad por crear algún tipo de conversación.

-S-si hace buen tiempo…-a pesar de ir caminando a su lado, el tercero se veía incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, de hecho no podía despegar su vista de sus pies, que intentaban caminar más rápido con tal de llegar antes a casa.

-El clima….es simplemente el clima.- Aun cuando el pobre chico intentaba sonreír, su falsa mueca no alcanzaba a simular ninguna sonrisa. Sus pies también intentaban correr aumentando poco a poco la velocidad.

-S-supongo que si.- Choromatsu apretó aún más el asa de su mochila que colgaba en su hombro.- El clima…siempre será el clima.- Ambos rieron incomodos, completamente consientes de la plática sin sentido que mantenían con tal de intentar hacer más amena la atmosfera pero que, muy al contrario, hacía que cada segundo se sintieran más patéticos.

 _"Somos hermanos, ¡y además gemelos! ¿¡Por qué nos sucede esto?!"_ pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Sin importarles seguir aparentando, sus pies pasaron de caminar a realmente correr, dejando atrás sus vergüenzas con tal de llegar lo más rápido a su hogar.

Cuando llegaron y recorrieron la puerta principal ambos jadeaban para recuperar el aire perdido, derrotados por la intensa carrera que habían tenido.

-Oh, bienvenidos.- Dijo el mayor de ellos, que pasaba casualmente por el pasillo.- ¿Que les sucede? Preguntó curioso al ver como ambos intentaban componerse.

-Bienvenidos, _brothers_ \- se aparecía el doloroso hermano, saludándolos con un estúpido movimiento de mano y bajando levemente sus lentes de sol para que sus ojos fueran visibles.

-Y-ya llegamos.- dijeron ambos con unas risitas nerviosas. Afortunadamente, todo regresaba a la normalidad siempre y cuando alguien más estuviera con ellos.

A pesar de ser hermanos (y peor aún, gemelos idénticos en apariencia), Choromatsu e Ichimatsu Matsuno eran personas incompatibles, habiendo vivido 16 años juntos, no fue sino hasta hace poco (cuando entraron al bachillerato) que comprendieron la extraña atmosfera que se creaba cuando ellos dos compartían tiempo a solas.

Todo había comenzado en su primer día de clases, teniendo que regresar juntos se percataron de que no tenían ningún tema en común para conversar, además de verse obligados moralmente de hablar con gran respeto entre ellos aun cuando en casa eran capaces de hablarse con las groserías habituales todo cambiaba cuando no había ninguno de sus hermanos cerca.

Fue así como comenzó el infierno para ambos. Siendo hermanos compartían mucho tiempo juntos, lo cual resultaba ser completamente agotador.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Ah…estoy cansado!- después de casi una hora de estar en la misma posición, Choromatsu se estiró para desentumir sus brazos adoloridos. Poco después de haber llegado a casa, decidió comenzar los deberes escolares en la pequeña mesita que tenían en la planta baja.

-¿No crees que te esfuerzas demasiado?- le preguntaba el mayor de todos, Osomatsu.- Cuando yo era estudiante no recuerdo haber tenido que hacer los deberes a diario.- En algún momento, el chico se había acercado al menor para ojear el cuaderno en el que había estado escribiendo.- ¡Woa! En verdad odiaba matemáticas y todas estas fórmulas.- Hizo una cara de asco.

-Te recuerdo que eras el peor de tu clase…ni siquiera sé cómo diablos lograste graduaste.- Dijo mientras le quitaba su cuaderno de las manos.

Osomatsu rio orgulloso por el comentario de su hermanito, aun cuando no hubiera motivo.

En la casa Matsuno vivían ocho personas, dos padres con seis hijos, los cuales habían nacido en tres pares de gemelos. Los mayores, Osomatsu y Karamatsu, a pesar de tener ya la edad para trabajar o estudiar la universidad, vivían como ninis irresponsables siendo mantenidos por sus padres, tras la tonta excusa de no poder ingresar a ninguna universidad ni tampoco ser aceptados en los trabajos a los que se anotaban. Aunque en realidad nadie los veía con verdadera motivación a ese par de fracasados para salir de su cómoda zona de confort.

Después de ellos, seguían los hermanos de en medio: Choromatsu e Ichimatsu, ambos tenían 16 años y estaban comenzando su segundo año en el bachillerato. Aunque su madre no se veía muy entusiasmada, al menos quería mantener la esperanza de que Choromatsu fuera el hijo que traería prosperidad a la familia con un buen trabajo cuando terminara sus estudios, aunque aún faltaba tiempo para eso ya que, según el mismo Choromatsu, él deseaba estudiar hasta la universidad. Mientras tanto, Ichimatsu no destacaba en absolutamente nada, siempre estando en la media (o por debajo de ella) en los estudios y sin amigos, prefería invertir su tiempo en alimentar a los gatos callejeros de las cercanías.

Finalmente estaban los gemelos menores, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, quienes apenas estaban en sexto grado. Sin ningún problema más que preocuparse con que los mayores no los avergonzaran enfrente de sus amigos, los dos más pequeños vivían aún bajo la falsedad de un mundo libre de deberes pesados y sueños del futuro. Jyushimatsu el niño energético que gozaba jugar baseball y Todomatsu, quien extrañamente a pesar de no ser un niño atractivo o llamativo, lograba hacer varias amigas con el fin de coquetear al nivel que su edad le permitía.

-Hey Choromatsu-chan.- El mayor, que aún no se despegaba del menor, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros en un intento de algún gesto de hermandad.- ¿Crees que puedas prestarle un poco de tu mesada a tu querido hermano mayor?- guiñándole el ojo intentó convencerlo.

-¿Ah? ¡Nos dieron nuestra mesada apenas dos días! Tú tienes tu propio dinero- decía intentando alejarse, pero el mayor estaba firmemente colgado a él.

-Vamos no digas eso, te prometo que te regresaré el doble con lo que gane en las carreras de caballos.- Choromatsu se negó aún más, pero la fuerza del mayor era evidente, no podía alejarlo.

Mientras Choromatsu intentaba deshacerse del agarre, Osomatsu dirigió una mirada al segundo hijo, quien estaba mirándose en un espejo de bolsillo al otro lado de la mesa y, como si con la mirada pudiera comunicarse, Karamatsu asintió levemente.

-¡Ya déjame ir! ¡Estúpido hermano mayor!- Osomatsu se mantuvo un par de segundos más junto a su hermanito antes de soltarlo y ver como el tercero caía de espaldas en la alfombra.

-Jejeje, Choro-chan es tan lindo cuando se comporta así- Rápidamente le dio un pequeño pellizco en las mejillas antes de soltarse a reír.- ¿No es así, Karamatsu?

-Pero tú sigues actuando como un niño, Osomatsu- Choromatsu volteó a ver al segundo y no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando vio que, mientras él estaba distraído, ese maldito había tomado su mochila escolar y sacó su billetera- No puedo creer que aun siendo un niño quieras apostar como un adulto- Karamatsu le lanzó la billetera verde al mayor quien sin dificultades la tomó con su mano derecha.

-¡Esa es mi…!- Osomatsu detuvo con su mano libre a su hermanito mientras abría la billetera con la otra. Aunque su sonrisa de triunfo se desvaneció cuando la vio completamente vacía.

- _Non, non, non brother.-_ Karamatsu levantó su mano mostrando un par de billetes.- Aunque seas el mayor (solo por un par de minutos) no puedo permitir que abuses de nuestros pobres hermanitos.- Sonrió galante recibiendo un gruñido de Osomatsu.

-Tsk…aguafiestas- dijo mientras le daba la billetera a un molesto Choromatsu- A pesar de entenderme en verdad te gusta arruinar la diversión- Se quejaba al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos.

-El que pueda entenderte no quiere decir que te acompañe en tus obras malhechoras, _brother_ \- se acomodaba con el dedo indica sus lentes de sol.

-Dejen de actuar como niños, santo cielo- suspiró cansado el tercero. Se levantó y le pidió los billetes a Karamatsu que se los devolvió enseguida.-Aun no comprendo cómo pueden entenderse tan bien. No es normal ¿o sí?

-Jejeje ya sabes- Reía el mayor mientras pasaba su dedo por debajo de su nariz- es porque somos gemelos.

-No, eso no tiene nada que ver- Contestaba el tercero- Ser gemelos o no es cosa aparte- Por supuesto que ese era otro tema, él siendo gemelo de Ichimatsu, le costaba demasiado trabajo lograr una conversación con él.

-¿Eh?- la expresión de duda hizo que Choromatsu los volteara a ver.

-¿Q-que sucede?

-No, bueno este…- Osomatsu se rascaba un poco la cabeza, al parecer algo confundido.

-Ser gemelos es la cuestión, Choromatsu- afirmó Karamatsu mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

-No. No lo es.- negó Choromatsu sin comprender la expresión de ambos hermanos.

-Y-ya sabes, siendo gemelos puedes hacer "eso"… ¿verdad?- preguntó ahora Osomatsu a su menor.

- _Y-yes_ \- afirmó con poco esmero.

-¿Que quieren decir? Sean claros- entrecerró los ojos para intentar observarlos con mayor detenimiento. De alguna forma los dos mayores parecían nerviosos al no poder expresarse con claridad. _"¿De qué rayos están hablando este par de tontos?"_

-Bueno ya sabes…la ¿telepatía?- alzando su dedo índice Osomatsu intentaba darse a entender.- No es como si pudiéramos hablar en nuestras mentes pero…si podemos… ¿entendernos?- Choromatsu frunció su ceño, ¿¡lo estaban tratando como tonto?! ¡Esos malditos hermanos mayores!

-¡Cho-Choromatsu, es la verdad! ¡Anda, tú también puedes con Ichimatsu ¿no es así?!- decía un desesperado Karamatsu al distinguir como el aura peligrosa de Choromatsu crecía.

 _"¡Si claro! ¡Ya quisiera poder hacerlo! ¡Así al menos lo comprendería mejor!"_ pensó mientras se tronaba los dedos de una mano de forma amenazante.

-¿Que están haciendo?- Poco antes de que Choromatsu se atreviera a golpear a ese par de tontos que intentaban engañarlo, el tercer par de gemelos irrumpió en la habitación. Ambos traían aun colgada sus mochilas negras y cada uno tenía una pequeña paleta helada que comenzaba a derretirse.

-¿Jugando luchas? ¡Yo también quiero!- Acabándose el postre de tan solo un mordisco, Jyushimatsu se lanzó entre los tres mayores para poder unirse al supuesto juego.

-¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Ya verás! -Siguiéndole la corriente, Osomatsu también se abalanzó sobre el pequeño, dando un par de vueltas y esquivando unos golpes inofensivos.

-Por dios…-suspiró Choromatsu intentando olvidar su enojo- No intenten llenarme la idea con tontos juegos, ya no soy un niño.- le decía a Karamatsu, refiriéndose a lo que antes estaban conversando.

-P-pero Choroma…-su gesto de enojo hizo que el pobre sintiera una corriente de terror recorrer toda su espina dorsal- _O-ok_.- El tercero suspiró, tomó sus cosas y subió al segundo piso entre un par de murmullos para sí mismo. Osomatsu había arrastrado de alguna forma a Todomatsu a la pequeña lucha.

Karamatsu se sintió un poco preocupado por el tercero, ¿en verdad no comprendía a lo que se estaban refiriendo?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ya regresé- dijo en tono monótono Ichimatsu al regresar a casa. Estuvo aproximadamente dos horas fuera de casa luego de haber hecho esa patética corrida con Choromatsu. Solía alimentar a los gatos callejeros que se refugiaban en los callejones de las calles que rodeaban su casa. De alguna forma, eso lo ayudaba a relajarse y hacia que el tiempo de la tarde volará rápidamente.

-Ichimatsu- antes de poder terminar de quitarse los zapatos, la voz de su hermano llamó su atención- ¿P-podemos hablar?- era extraño que Karamatsu intentara hablar directamente con él, aunque siendo su hermano mayor no podía negarle absolutamente todo, ya de por si lo molestaba o agredía en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Con un pequeño asentimiento mudo, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina. Osomatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, cansados de haber jugado como si fueran niños pequeños, se encontraban viendo la televisión en la sala de estar, así que tenían algo de privacidad los otros dos.

-Puede que sea algo extraño lo que te pregunte- se llevaba la mano a la nuca intentando contener su ansiedad.

-Solo habla, Kusomatsu- contestó agresivamente como solía hacerlo.

-Bueno tú…- buscaba las palabras correctas para poder darse a entender, pero decidió mejor ser directo- ¿Tú…entiendes a Choromatsu?

Cuando terminó su pregunta, posó sus ojos sobre su hermanito, quien había adquirido una extraña mirada de sorpresa que pasó a la angustia y nerviosismo, especialmente en la forma en que comenzaba a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y pasaba su mirada por todo el lugar.

-Estás haciendo preguntas tontas, Kusomatsu- sin poder contestar más, Ichimatsu salió rápidamente de la habitación y subió un par de escalones. Aquella pregunta lo había hecho sentir incomodo pero la respuesta, la cual conocía perfectamente, es lo que comenzaba a lastimar en alguna parte de su pecho.

 _"Por supuesto que no le entiendo, no lo comprendo_ " contestaba mentalmente, cerrando su puño por arriba de su corazón _"Lo peor de todo es que fue hasta apenas un año que comprendí que no sé nada de él, ¡no sé qué está pasando por su maldita mente!"_ ¿Por qué afirmarlo dolía tanto? ¿Por qué el no poder acortar la distancia entre ambos era algo tan difícil e imposible? A pesar de ser gemelos…

 _"Justamente porque somos gemelos"_ ahogó un quejido que quería salir de su garganta.

No comprendía nada de quien se supone debía ser el más cercano.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Eh? ¿¡No pueden?!- Karamatsu tapó rápidamente la boca de su hermano cuando éste gritó. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, viendo como los cuatro hermanos restantes dormían plácidamente en el futón. Ellos, por otra parte, se encontraban sentados cerca de la puerta. Pasados un par de segundos, Karamatsu retiró su mano.- ¡Entonces, eso quiere decir que nosotros somos los especiales, Karamatsu! ¡Siempre creí que todos los gemelos del mundo podían hacerlo!

-No estoy seguro que nosotros seamos especiales, Osomatsu- suspiró cansado, nivelando su voz para no despertar al resto.- Siempre me ha dado la impresión de que Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu también pueden. No podrían ganarte en las cartas si no lo hicieran.

Osomatsu se rascó la cabeza, cansado. Karamatsu tenía razón.

De alguna manera ellos podían comunicarse sin la necesidad de las palabras. Había veces en que podían transmitir y escuchar mensajes claros, como si uno pudiera hablar dentro de la mente del otro, en otras ocasiones solo se basaban en puros presentimientos, una mirada o alguna seña en particular les indicaba de forma muda qué es lo que quería, sentía o pensaba el otro. No podían explicarlo con palabras, era algo diferente a lo conocido como "telepatía" ya que no creían que esa palabra describiera el lazo que de alguna forma compartían desde el momento de nacer. Simplemente…se entendían.

A pesar de no decirlo en voz alta, creyeron que los tres pares de gemelos Matsuno podían lograrlo, era completamente natural pensarlo así. Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu parecían entenderlo, de alguna forma (cuando eran muy pequeños, si uno se lastimaba el otro lloraba antes replicando que a él también le dolía, por ejemplo) pero ahora que hacían memoria…era extraño ver a Choromatsu y a Ichimatsu juntos cuando eran niños.

De alguna forma, tercero parecía sentirse cómodo con los dos mayores mientras que Ichimatsu se comportaba como el hermano mayor de los dos pequeños.

 _"Aunque Ichimatsu siempre parecía querer llamar la atención de Choromatsu…"_ pensaron juntos mientras escavaban en sus memorias.

-Supongo que…solo debemos dejar que pase- dijo con una sonrisa Osomatsu- A pesar de que aún le preocupaba un poco, Karamatsu asintió en silencio antes de meterse también al futón.

Ellos encontrarían su forma única de comunicarse.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¡Telepatía!- gritó Osomatsu una tarde como cualquiera, varios días después de haber tenido esa conversación con Karamatsu. A pesar de haber concluido que ellos dos eran simplemente "diferentes" Osomatsu aun trataba de demostrar que aquel extraño lazo estaba presente en los tres pares de gemelos. _"Tal vez solo hace falta que sepan su existencia para que lo empiecen a utilizar"_ es lo que había dicho Osomatsu la mañana siguiente _"Ayudémosles"._

 _"En realidad lo único que quieres es divertirte"_ pensó divertido Karamatsu. Después de pensar en ello Osomatsu volteó a verlo para solamente sonreírle.

-Ya te lo dije, eso es imposible.- decía aburrido Choromatsu intentando concentrarse en su lectura.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es de hecho también bastante sencillo!- Osomatsu se sentó a su lado y bajó agresivamente con su mano el libro de Choromatsu para que le hiciera caso.- Por ejemplo…puedo hacer que nuestro lindo Karamatsu-kun se sonroje- Con una sonrisa de medio lado, Osomatsu vio hacia donde estaba sentado Karamatsu.

Karamatsu, al sentirse observado, alzó desinteresado la vista, aunque en el fondo quería soltar una risotada por la expresión tan seria del mayor.

-Osomatsu- bajó lentamente el espejo que sostenía en la mano y le regresó la sonrisa a su hermano- No me interesan para nada tus gustos sexuales.

Al final el que salió sonrojado fue Choromatsu que volteó a verlo.

-¡Dejen de actuar eso es sencillamente como si en verdad pudieran entenderse! ¡Eso es sencillamente imposible!- molesto, el menor se levantó del piso y tras unos pocos pasos salió de la habitación.

-No lograste que te creyera- dijo después de un rato el de azul- ¿Realmente es necesario esto? ¿Y que es eso de telepatía? ¿En verdad crees que…?- Karamatsu interrumpió su habla al sentirse aun observado por el mayor. Sintió un agradable cosquilleo en su pecho mientras escuchaba, tras cada palpitar, más claramente su corazón.

-Te dije que podía hacerte sonrojar- sonrió victorioso Osomatsu. Antes de salir de la habitación pasó su mano por el cabello de Karamatsu, despeinándolo levemente.

-Tonto- murmuró mientras se intentaba acomodar el cabello. Efectivamente su rostro estaba más caliente y rojo de lo habitual.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _"No importe cuanto lo piense, ¡eso es algo imposible_!" pensaba Choromatsu mientras esperaba a su hermano en la entrada de la escuela. A pesar de poder esquivar el habitual e incómodo regreso a casa, de alguna forma ninguno se sentía bien si se iba antes que el otro…tal vez al ser hermanos tenían la "obligación" moral de regresar juntos aun si eso a ninguno le gustara. " _La telepatía aun entre gemelos es completamente imposible"_

-Lamento tardar…-Choromatsu no se dio cuenta cuando Ichimatsu se había acercado así que, un poco asustado por su repentina aparición, decidió emprender el camino a casa.

Como siempre, ambos iban callados, intentando no tener que comenzar a correr tan cerca del inicio, ambos iban a paso lento.

 _"P-pero…no pierdo nada con intentarlo"._ Ichimatsu iba con la mirada baja, viendo el asfalto por donde pasaban sus pies, es por ello que no notó la mirada repentina de su gemelo. _"¡Date cuenta! ¡Ichimatsu…! ¡Ichimatsu! ¡ICHIMATSU!"_

-Ichimatsu- pronunció en voz alta involuntariamente. Fue tan repentino que Ichimatsu volteó rápidamente a verlo un poco dudoso.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó nervioso.

-Eh…eeehhh…q-que buen clima hace hoy ¿no es verdad?- _"¡Soy un tonto! ¡Terminé llamándolo realmente! Es imposible, ¡definitivamente es imposible! ¡Mataré a Osomatsu-niisan!"_

-S-si…creo que si…- dijo Ichimatsu bajando nuevamente la mirada.

Era curioso que, a pesar de lo dicho, ninguno se fijara en las nubes grises que tapizaban el cielo.

 _"Me asustó…no esperaba a que me llamara por mi nombre"_ suspiró levemente mientras posaba disimuladamente su mano en su pecho. Su corazón había dado un vuelco justo en el momento en que Choromatsu lo había llamado. _"Parecía que quería decirme alguna otra cosa…"_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Ya llegué- dijo un cansado Choromatsu al llegar a casa. Ichimatsu había decidido desviarse un par de cuadras antes de llegar para ver a unos de sus "amigos" felinos. De alguna manera se había comportado de manera diferente durante el regreso de aquel día. _"Tal vez solo está cansado"._

-¿Osomatsu-niisan?- preguntó cuándo entró a la sala de estar, era extraño no oír el típico escándalo de los mayores en casa, fue entonces que notó una pequeña nota en la mesita del centro.

 _"Mamá y papá llegarán tarde esta noche, así que Karamatsu y yo hemos pasado por los menores para cenar con chibita. ¡Alcáncenos!_

 _P.D: Trae dinero, ustedes invitan esta noche"_

-Malditos irresponsables- arrugó el trozo de papel al terminar de leer.

Con calma subió al piso de arriba, cambió su uniforme escolar (el cual colgó cuidadosamente para que no se arrugara) por la ropa que solía usar dentro de casa: unos pantalones azules y su usual sudadera color verde. Cuando estaba listo para bajar un particular ruido de afuera llamó su atención. Había sido un trueno.

-No tarda en llover… ¿en verdad quieren ir a comer con chibita?- suspiró mientras recorría las cortinas.- Supongo que esperaré a Ichimatsu antes de llamarles.- Tomó su celular antes de bajar las escaleras.

Los truenos comenzaron a resonar pero no fue hasta pasados largos minutos que las gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a estrellarse contra el vidrio de las ventanas. La lluvia rápidamente tomó fuerza, haciendo resonar toda la estructura de la casa. Claramente se podía oír el intenso y constante chapoteo del agua contra el asfalto.

-No ha regresado…- preocupado, Choromatsu no tardó en colocarse sus zapatos verdosos y un paraguas consigo que abrió desde dentro para protegerlo de la lluvia.- ¿En qué se habrá entretenido?- tomó sus llaves antes de salir de casa.

Intentando no caer ante la preocupación, niveló sus pasos mientras se dirigía a los callejones cercanos. Nunca había acompañado a Ichimatsu, por lo que únicamente visitaba los que recordaba cerca de donde vivían, ignoraba completamente si había más lugares donde soliera ir su hermano a pasar el rato. _"Ciertamente, nunca sé lo que está pensando…"_

Habían pasado cerca de 20 minutos desde que salió de casa. Cayendo poco a poco en una paranoia, Choromatsu intentaba pensar en qué otros lugares pudiera estar su gemelo. ¿Y si había regresado a casa? Podía haber una gran posibilidad pero decidió continuar un poco más su búsqueda antes de retomar el camino a casa. Claro que no esperó que esa búsqueda se alargara a casi 30 minutos más.

-Tal vez debería…- girando su cabeza por todos lados, antes de siquiera terminar su propia frase, Choromatsu localizó una figura conocida. Aún con su chaqueta escolar su hermano Ichimatsu se encontraba debajo del techo de una tienda que se encontraba cerrada, resguardándose de la lluvia.-Él…- una maldición se quedó en la garganta mientras se acercaba.

Le faltaban pocos pasos antes de llegar hasta él cuando su hermano se sorprendió por su presencia.

-Cho-Choromatsu…- dijo con su voz ronca usual. Su hermano, frunciendo el ceño, se acercó aún más.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí? Estamos bastante lejos de casa- preguntó intentando mantenerse recto como el hermano mayor.

-S-suelo venir aquí por la comida de los gatos, además…- Ichimatsu dejó su frase incompleta para bajar la mirada, Choromatsu también lo hizo y hasta ese momento fue que notó una bolita de pelos entre los brazos de su hermano- Está un poco herido así que lo traje aquí pero cerraron temprano por el pronóstico de lluvia.- Choromatsu volteó a ver el local, prestando atención se dio cuenta que era una tienda de mascotas con veterinaria.

El pequeño gatito maulló desde los brazos de Ichimatsu, su nariz rosada y su pelaje grisáceo enterneció de alguna manera al tercero, pero no quiso mostrar sus sentimientos.

-Ven, regresemos a casa- lo tomó de la muñeca para intentar sacarlo a la lluvia, sin embargo Ichimatsu mostró resistencia y se deshizo del agarre.

-¿S-solo traes un paraguas?- preguntó desviando la mirada. Choromatsu no comprendía aquella extraña actitud.

-Sí, lo siento, no me dio tiempo de tomar el tuyo.- dijo levemente enfadado. Intentando volver a atraerlo pero Ichimatsu simplemente esquivó su agarre.- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó molesto.

-E-es muy pequeño…no servirá para ambos…- a pesar de saber que esa solo era una excusa obvia, Choromatsu resopló mientras volvía a cerrarlo y se protegía de la lluvia junto a su hermano.

 _"¿No quiere compartir el paraguas conmigo? ¡Por favor, somos hermanos! Mojarnos un poco es mucho mejor que estar aquí afuera"._ Intentaba ver de reojo el rostro de su hermano, pero Ichimatsu se había girado levemente para que no lo viera. _"Ha estado actuando muy extraño desde hace un tiempo…"._

Ambos se quedaron observando la lluvia, únicamente con el maullido del gato que a veces exigía las caricias de Ichimatsu. Choromatsu levantó su vista para observar con mayor detenimiento las nubes y las gotas de lluvia. Ichimatsu era tan parecido a esas nubes, siempre tan distante, gris y sin permitirle ver lo que hubiera detrás de ellas. _"Si tan solo nos comprendiéramos más…"._

Sin saber exactamente las razones, un extraño escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal, como si alguien hubiera pronunciado su nombre, a pesar de que sus oídos negaban esa creencia.

-¿M-me llamaste?- cuando volteó a ver a su hermano éste lo estaba mirando fijamente, aunque cuando notó que le regresaban la mirada inmediatamente se volteó.

-N-no dije nada- contestó bajo. Sin embargo, Choromatsu siguió viéndolo dudoso un par de segundos más antes de regresar su vista a la lluvia. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y la incomodidad del ambiente no hacía nada más que agrandarse.

Choromatsu dio en silencio varios pasos laterales, incrementando la distancia entre ambos, de alguna forma al alejarse poco a poco se iba sintiendo más cómodo, tal vez podría ser un poco más sincero desde aquella distancia.

-Nunca sé lo que estás pensando- dijo finalmente después de haber encontrado una distancia más cómoda.- Somos gemelos pero realmente me he dado cuenta últimamente que no conozco nada de ti, los lugares que sueles visitar o las cosas que te gustan. Y sinceramente eso me ha molestado un poco últimamente.

-Que coincidencia…-dijo Ichimatsu al notar los metros que los separaban.- Comencé a pensar lo mismo…sería lógico pensar que nos conocemos como las palmas de nuestras manos, pero en realidad somos dos completos desconocidos.

Ambos asintieron en silencio la afirmación de Ichimatsu. Cautelosos, comenzaron a hablar tras varios segundos de silencio.

-Es imposible entendernos si no somos sinceros entre nosotros- Choromatsu soltó un pequeño suspiro, aun se sentía un poco nervioso.- No sabré que es lo que piensas si nunca me diriges la palabra. Nuestras conversaciones siempre son acerca del clima o cosas sin sentido.

 _"No necesito que me comprendas…de hecho, es lo que menos quiero"._

-¡Yo si quiero comprenderte! ¡Somos hermanos, Ichimatsu!- enfadado por lo negativo del ultimo comentario, Choromatsu se cruzó de brazos.- Puede ser difícil pero…

-¿M-me escuchaste…?- los ojos de Ichimatsu se abrieron completamente, casi podía verse un reflejo de miedo dentro de ellos.

-Claro que te escuché, aunque hables bajo puedo escucharte desde aquí- contestó de igual manera Choromatsu.

-Y-yo no dije nada…- fue hasta ese momento en que Choromatsu notó un rojo claro en las mejillas de Ichimatsu, pero se enfocó más en ver como la mirada del menor pasaba de un lugar a otro, nervioso.

-¡Claro que lo dijiste!- dando un paso hacia un lado, acortó levemente la distancia.- ¿No me digas que hablaste con Osomatsu-niisan y este es un tipo de broma suya?- Ichimatsu lo volteó a ver extrañado.- ¿Están intentando convencerme de esas cosas tontas sobre la telepatía?- arrugó sus labios fastidiado.

-¿¡Telepatía?!- la cara rojiza de Ichimatsu se convirtió en una pálida. Su continuo cambio de expresiones estaban desesperando al pobre Choromatsu que no terminaba de comprender al menor.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¡Esto resulta bastante molesto ¿sabes?!- gritó intentando despejarse un poco.- ¡No existe eso de la telepatía entre gemelos! A menos de que me lo digas de frente jamás seré capaz de entenderte.

-…Si, tienes razón. No existe.- mostrándose decaído y sin importarle la lluvia que aún no cesaba, Ichimatsu salió del refugio en donde estaban. Protegiendo lo más que podía al gatito entre su ropa, el chico salió disparado hacia la lluvia.

Confundido, Choromatsu ni siquiera pudo abrir su paraguas antes de ir detrás de él.

-¡Oi! ¡Ichimatsu!- gracias a sus rápidos reflejos pudo tomarlo de la muñeca para evitar que se alejara.

 _"¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me escuches! ¡No quiero que me entiendas!"._

-¡PUES YO SI QUIERO ENTENDERTE!- gritó para que dejara de forcejear- ¡No entiendo por qué te empeñas tanto en encerrarte de mí! ¡No actúas así con nuestros hermanos, únicamente conmigo! ¿¡Cuál es tu jodido problema?!- el que Choromatsu comenzara a hablar de esa forma demostraba claramente como su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

-¡No quiero entenderte! ¡Ni tampoco que me entiendas!- _"sería doloroso"_ pensó al final.- ¡Deja de escucharme, maldita sea!

Un trueno hizo que hasta la misma lluvia dejara de hacer ruido por breves segundos, iluminando todo el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Para Ichimatsu esto era lo peor que le hubiera podido ocurrir.

Después de aquel extraño comentario de Karamatsu, Ichimatsu comenzó a pensar cada vez más en Choromatsu. ¿Por qué parecía que él era el único que no lo conocía o comprendía? Habían nacido el mismo día, casi al mismo tiempo y a pesar de eso no sabía nada de él. A comparación de ellos, Osomatsu y Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu, todos parecían llevarse bien, comprenderse mutuamente y, muchas veces, lograr comunicarse sin la necesidad de palabras. ¿Tan bueno era poder comprender a su gemelo?

 _"Si, puedo entenderlo"_ es lo que le había Jyushimatsu una tarde después de la escuela _"Hay ocasiones en que no me lo dice, pero si, puedo saber lo que está pensando"_

Después de saber que efectivamente había un lazo entre gemelos Ichimatsu no pudo evitar sentirse como la peor escoria del mundo. Si ellos tenían una conexión tan importante como esa, ¿¡por qué él no podía sentir lo mismo hacia Choromatsu?! ¿¡Por qué el maldito destino había decidido colocarlos, al mismo tiempo en el vientre materno si a final de cuentas solo iban a crecer como completos extraños?!

¿Por qué, tan de repente había comenzado a ser más consciente de su hermano mayor? Le dolía no poder saber de él, añoraba algún tipo de plática que jamás compartieron, deseaba explorarlo, tocarlo y sentirlo.

¿Por qué de repente había nacido dentro de él un deseo tan fuerte de poseerlo?

Definitivamente, era la escoria más patética de todo el mundo.

-Ichimatsu!- gritó su nombre para que su voz no fuera opacada por el ruido de la lluvia.

-¡Sólo déjame tranquilo!- Gritó intentando aun deshacerse de su agarre. La lluvia ya los había empapado por completo y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el frio, pero aun así deseaba correr lo más lejos que pudiera de ahí. _"Te darás cuenta de lo asqueroso que soy"._

-¡Joder, ya cállate Ichimatsu!- probablemente ni siquiera el mismo Choromatsu comprendía sus propias acciones, empujado por la furia y la confusión, encontrando como una solución un acto tan irrazonable Choromatsu no dejó libre la muñeca de Ichimatsu y, ayudado con su mano libre para atraerlo desde el hombro, Choromatsu tocó con sus labios propios los de su hermano.

Otro trueno volvió a oírse, aún más fuerte que el anterior, pero el sonido que resonó en sus oídos eran los latidos desenfrenados de sus corazones.

Despacio, el tercero fue separándose, viendo a detalle el rostro paralizado de su hermano, sus labios levemente separados, sus ojos abiertos a más poder y un tierno rojo coloreando sus mejillas. Él mismo comenzaba a sentir como las suyas propias comenzaban a subir de temperatura.

-No vuelvas a decir que eres asqueroso, Ichimatsu- dijo intentando recuperar la compostura. Sintió como el cuerpo de Ichimatsu saltaba y temblaba, como si hubiera salido de alguna especie de trance- Solo…regresemos a casa por hoy- intentando no mostrarse nervioso, Choromatsu se alejó levemente por el paraguas olvidado bajo el techo del negocio, cuando volvió a estar junto a Ichimatsu (que aún no se había movido ni pronunciado palabra) lo tomó de una de sus manos para comenzar a caminar. El pequeño gatito se movió levemente, intentando mojarse lo menos posible.

 _"Supongo que no tiene caso abrir ahora el paraguas, ya estamos completamente empapados"_ pensó Choromatsu mientras jalaba el ahora dócil cuerpo de su hermano.

-Lo siento por eso- fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Ichimatsu en todo ese rato- Fue mi culpa que nos mojáramos- Choromatsu volteó a verlo sin detener su caminar. Pareciera algún tipo de respuesta a su pensamiento pero…aquello solo había sido una coincidencia, ¿cierto?

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-No puedo creer que ambos se hayan enfermado por mojarse en la lluvia, ¿en que estaban pensando?- los regañaba el primogénito la mañana siguiente. Ambos chicos se encontraban acostados en el extenso futón con toallas húmedas en sus frentes, aguantando la ruidosa voz del mayor mientras intentaban sobrevivir a su intensa jaqueca.

-L-lo sentimos…-dijeron con pocos ánimos, esperanzados en que su hermano mayor se marchara.

-Osomatsu, debemos dejarlos descansar. Estaremos en la planta baja por si necesitan algo _brothers_.- Karamatsu les guiñó un ojo mientras le daba pequeños empujoncitos a Osomatsu para salir de la habitación. Los menores únicamente asintieron con un vago y largo quejido.

Cuando se supieron solos, inevitablemente, comenzaron a sentir nuevamente cierta incomodidad, aunque era un poco diferente a la habitual, ya que por la cabeza de ambos únicamente se reproducía una y otra vez el beso del día anterior.

-C-Choromatsu…-Ichimatsu se volteó, dándole la espalda a su hermano para que no viera su rostro enrojecido, y no exactamente por su alta fiebre.-En verdad…yo no dije muchas cosas ayer.

El mayor soltó un suspiro cansado aunque no pudo sentirse liberado debido a un pequeño ataque de tos.

-Solo duerme, Ichimatsu.- él también se volteó hacia el lado contrario.- Ya habrá tiempo de hablar después.- el menor solo asintió levemente.

Ambos fingieron dormir, uno en cada extremo del futón, pensando en aquellas nuevas sensaciones que habían estado experimentando últimamente. En lo que podía significar ser gemelos y el deseo de querer conocer al otro para acortar las distancias.

 _"¿Y si, empiezo a quererlo no solo como hermano?"_ pensó Choromatsu alzando un poco su rostro para verlo por encima del hombro.

 _"Probablemente Choromatsu-niisan ya me gusta de esa forma"_ Creyendo que eran sus propios pensamientos, Ichimatsu contestó mentalmente de forma honesta aquella pregunta.

Apretaron fuertemente entre sus manos el futón, intentando conciliar el sueño. ¿Aquella voz había sido la de su gemelo en su propia mente? Imposible.

 _"La fiebre me está causando alucinaciones"_ pensaron juntos poco antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN.-.-.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Por fin! Reto desbloqueado, necesitaba escribir algo nenchuu antes de que mi pobre mente explotara. ¿Qué les pareció? En verdad esta ship me gustaba desde la primera temporada pero con el capítulo 3 de la segunda todo explotó y ahora la disfruto mucho más. Recuerden que si desean regalarme un comentario o alguna crítica constructiva pueden dejármelo en la cajita de reviews de acá abajo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero poder encontrarnos muy pronto. ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
